


Las maneras distintas en que nos amamos

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Games, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sin poderes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Varias historias sobre la pareja de Tony Stark y Stephen Strange. Dónde descubren que no importa el universo y momento, siempre va a existir una sensación magnética que los atrae hasta el caótico amor que comparten.One-shots sin relación entre ellos.





	1. Subasta

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic hecho para el evento de la página de Facebook Infinity Facial Hair Bros, con el motivo del #1KLatinIronstrange. 
> 
> Trama tomada: 1 - Aprovecha las rebajas, que no todos los días estoy a tu alcance.

La caridad era buena, la caridad ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba, las obras de caridad servían para que aquellos con más privilegios, capital adquisitivo, o simplemente suerte en la vida, ayudaran a las personas que carecían de todo lo anterior.

Sin embargo, para Tony Stark, la caridad era aburrida.

No, no es que no le gustara ayudar, vamos que tenía fundaciones por todo el mundo ayudando a quien más lo necesitaba: Otorgaba becas, creaba planes de estudio, seguridad social, construía hospitales, orfanatos.

Pero la verdad era que no le parecía divertido involucrarse de lleno en ello. No lo juzguen, pero las reuniones siempre eran las mismas; las sonrisas hipócritas, la presunción de los cheques, y la prensa insidiosa. Es decir, era algo poco llamativo para el multimillonario.

La cosa está, en que era parte de su agenda. Él la hubiera quitado, pero su tiempo, el que no pasaba en fiestas o en su taller, era celosamente administrado, por su querida Virginia Pepper Potts. Que aunque la amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, por ser su mejor amiga y quererle con todos sus defectos, no dejaba de ser esa madre regañona, que a cada paso le señalaba “lo que era correcto de hacer”.

Lo cual lo llevaba a ese punto, a estar recargado en la barra, en el prestigioso centro de convenciones de Nueva York, en dónde se llevaba a cabo la octava gala anual, para beneficio de los niños con cáncer, quemaduras… o algo verdaderamente terrible, para lo que Tony había donado una gran cantidad de dinero. Lo que le hacía preguntarse, ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí?

El punto era ayudar, no lucirse. Que claro que si había algo en lo que Tony Stark era bueno, era en lucirse, y ser el mejor “showman” andante. Pero no lo haría valiéndose de un puñado de niños enfermos. No entendía porque la gente adoraba eso.

Estaría un par de horas solamente, estrecharía unas manos, conseguiría el número de habitación del bartender, o un privado con la linda mesera latina, y se iría. O esos eran sus planes, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con  elegante figura, y un perfil que llamó bastante su atención.

 

 

Stephen Strange no era de los médicos más cooperativos en cuanto a caridad hablamos, el reconocimiento por su trabajo, y las alabanzas iban más con él. Sin embargo, la linda doctora Palmer, agitando sus pestañas había intentado convencerlo; no lo había conseguido.

Más luego, había apelado a otra parte de Stephen, a decirle sobre las sensuales celebridades, millonarios, políticos y empresarios que estarían presentes, y en cómo él,  podría participar en una subasta, y ser conocido como el cirujano más valioso… en más de un sentido.

El reconocido médico había aceptado, y se había presentado con el más elegante de sus trajes, y ese encanto innato en el rostro, con los ojos de los que nadie podía adivinar el color a ciencia cierta, preparándose para una velada encantadora y llena de triunfos.

Lo cierto es que… encontró algo más que eso.

 

Stephen sentía una mirada clavada en su espalda, y al voltear por esa misma presión, se topó con el excéntrico multimillonario Tony Stark. No era la primera vez que se veían, se habían conocido años atrás, siendo ambos miembros reconocidos de sus universidades, aunque en distintas áreas, se habían topado en torneos de ajedrez, de debate, en fiestas de sociedad. Había una competencia entre ellos, además de una tendencia a ser comparados, incluso habían compartido compañeros de cama.

La rivalidad y competencia flotaba entre ellos, salpicada de una tensión sexual tan palpable, que parecía que los ojos del contrario brillaban al verle.

—¿Cuál es el privilegio, de tener a Tony Stark entre todos los mortales? —apenas unos pasos le habían bastado al médico para llegar frente a el hombre, que le había recibido con una de sus juguetonas sonrisas.

—Entre “nosotros los mortales” querrá decir, Doctor Strange, ¿o es que acaso usted tampoco forma parte de ellos?

—Tanto cómo tú lo haces Stark—respondió.

—Somos dos dioses entre humanos, siendo así.

—A cuanta soledad suena eso—pronunció Stephen lentamente.

—¿Deberíamos hacernos compañía para mitigarla?—preguntó irónico Tony, antes de darle un trago al Whiskey en las rocas que sostenía en su mano. —Porque si eres la opción, prefiero la soledad.

—No podrías tenerme como opción, aunque así fuera tu deseo. No lo escondas, sólo porque no me puedes obtener—se burló Stephen, causando una risa en el hombre frente a él.

—Tienes razón, tengo un insano deseo reprimido, que manifiesto con todo éste desagrado hacía ti. Pero es una máscara por supuesto—el sarcasmo estaba presente en cada una de sus frases.

—Lo he sabido desde aquel torneo de ajedrez—sonrió Strange.

—¿Hablas del torneo en el que patee tu trasero? —dijo haciendo un siseo de burla entre los dientes.

—Te dejé ganar, por tus cursis ojos de cachorro.

—Gracias entonces, supongo que aún para alguien que nunca me vería cómo opción de “pareja mitigante de soledad” tengo mi encanto.

—Un poco, sólo un poco, no te confíes.

—De cualquier forma, sé y lamento el no poder tenerte. Así que preferiría alejarme de la cruel tentación que representas—aclaró, caminando a su lado, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Será lo mejor—sonrió Strange—aunque quien sabe, quizá esta noche tengas una oportunidad.

Stark se detuvo, y apenas girando la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo, prestó atención a las palabras del cirujano.

—Ya lo verás, aprovecha las rebajas, que no todos los días estoy a tu alcance—en cuanto dijo esa frase, Tony soltó una carcajada, y siguió su camino.

 

Tony debía confesarlo, por el resto de la noche, aunque intentaba fingirlo, se vio buscando al otro entre las personas, preguntándose qué es lo que aquellas palabras querrían decir.  Lo miraba de reojo, intentando por supuesto, que éste no se diera cuenta.

Fue un momento en que lo perdió de vista, y se preguntó si se había marchado. Su diversión y entretenimiento de la noche había acabado siendo así, por lo que era tiempo de marcharse.

— ¿No te quedarás a la subasta? ¿Miedo de perder Stark?

Justo cuando Tony no necesitaba otra voz molesta, Hammer, ese ridículo que intentaba competir con sus compañías, apareció a sus espaldas. Aunque la palabra “subasta” llamó su atención, y conectó ideas en su cerebro.

—¿Contra quién? ¿Conoces a alguien que esté a mi nivel?

—Siempre tan confiado—el rubio pasó a su lado, intentando tocar su hombro.

—No… no… me toques, ya hemos hablado de mi espacio personal—se quejó apartándole la mano.

Hammer alzó los brazos en modo defensivo, y sonrió con ese gesto que intentaba imitar el despreocupado de Tony, pero que sencillamente no le salía.

—Solo vamos a comprar algunos lindos médicos—invitó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Iré a ver si hay algo que valga mi atención. Pero no me sentaré contigo, no quiero que piensen que somos amigos—dijo.

No estaba al tanto que habría una subasta, porque Pepper sabía que él se marchaba a la hora de haber llegado, si no encontraba nada divertido. Pero ahora algo bastante especial que le haría quedarse.

Ocupó su lugar en una mesa vacía, dejando a la distancia a Hammer. No deseaba su odiosa voz gritando a su oído.

El presentador y anfitrión pasó al centro, hizo las presentaciones, y se encargó de explicar la dinámica más que simple de la subasta; pagas más, te lo quedas.

—…Estos miembros del personal médico del hospital, darán una noche, con una cena, cortesía del hotel Mandarin Oriental, más una estancia en su suite para dos personas, si es que hay suerte—el rechoncho  y afable presentador, guiñó el ojo al público— y todo lo recaudado, será donado para la creación de un hospital infantil de beneficencia para niños de orfanatos y casas hogares—relató entre aplausos—comencemos, damas, caballeros…

Enfermeros y médicos fueron desfilando, todos eran bastante atractivos. Tony tuvo la curiosidad de ofrecer algo, por un apuesto médico cirujano de apellido Sloan, más mantuvo como siempre, la vista puesta en su objetivo.

—…Reconocido como el mejor cirujano del país, sobre todo en su especialidad que es la neurocirugía. Inteligente, habla cuatro idiomas… eso quiere decir que es bueno con la lengua—bromeó el presentador.

Tony iba a comprobarlo.

Dejó que las “pujas”, empezaran sin él, quería saber cuánto llegaban a ofrecer, así cuando fue el final, sólo alzó su mano, y dobló la cantidad.

El presentador parecía sorprendido al escuchar el precio, pero al ver de quien provenía, sólo una sonrisa se instaló su rostro, una de satisfacción bastante parecida a la que hizo presencia en el rostro del hombre subastado.

Lo que Tony no contó, fue con el estúpido de Hammer, que metiéndose en un juego que no le incumbía, comenzó a hacer ofertas también después de él.

Los ojos de Strange y Stark se encontraron, la ceja enarcada del cirujano, tenía algo claro escrito; “No puedes dejar que me vaya con él”. Y claro que Tony no iba a permitirlo.

Empezó a ofrecer más y más dinero, compitiendo con el odioso sujeto. La gente parecía fascinada, por la batalla de millonarios, por el apuesto doctor. Si bien la compra, pudo ser algo simple, que pasara como una línea más, entre el resto de las notas sobre la gala, ahora probablemente sería página principal de un periódico, que intentaría averiguar, de dónde venía tanto interés.

Agradeció que el asesor de Hammer le dijo al final, que con su último proyecto fallido, no podía apostar más.

—… ¡Dr. Strange, vendido al Señor Stark! —proclamó, y por fin pudo tomar aire. Aquel jueguito le había salido en lo que valía quizá la mitad de los autos de su cochera. Los más caros en realidad. —Pase a recoger su premio, señor Stark.

Tony sonrió al público, intentando que no notaran su alivio y subió al escenario sonriendo, parándose frente al médico.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Cargarte y llevarte conmigo? —le preguntó bajo.

—Tengo una mejor idea—sonrió Stephen, poniéndose tras Tony, para cargarlo como a una princesa.

—No puedo creer todo lo que pague por esto—declaró entre dientes, mientras sonreía ante el coro de aplausos  y gente entusiasmada por la imagen.

De ese modo bajaron del escenario, la subasta siguió, aunque nadie si quiera se acercó a la cantidad que se reunió por Stephen.

—Fue un precio bajo, por una noche en mi compañía—dijo Stephan, mientras la chica encargada, buscaba entre las tarjetas, el día, mesa y habitación, que se les habrían asignado.

—Fue un precio alto, demasiado. Pero no lo hice por ti, si no por ganarle al idiota de Hammer—aclaró Tony—además serás mío una noche, significa que—se inclinó a su rostro—tienes que hacer lo que yo diga.

Cuando la chica extendió la tarjeta, Tony la tomó rápido.

—El jueves, nueve de la noche, no llegues tarde—le hizo la observación después de leerla.

—Ni tú, acabas de ver cuanto vale mi tiempo.

Tony sonrió, Stephen lo hizo igual. Estaban jugando con fuego, e iban a quemarse.

 

En los cuatro días previos a la cita, ninguno llamó al otro, ninguno quería verse preocupado o ansioso. No intercambiaron mensajes, ni confirmaron nada. Más que cuando el mismo hotel les llamó por separado para confirmar su presencia. Incluso se abstuvieron de preguntar si el otro había confirmado.

Cinco minutos de elegante retraso,  a las nueve con cinco, básicamente chocaron frente a la entrada del restaurante. Sin embargo, no había una reservación allí. El encargado nervioso, mandó hablar al gerente, quien les informó que en efecto, se había preparado una cena para ambos, pero no en el restaurante.

Llamando a uno de los trabajadores del hotel, una más que educada y atractiva mujer, se encargó de guiarlos hasta una de las enormes suites, con una impresionante vista; el sitio contaba con una hermosa sala de estar y más allá, cercana a la ventana, había una hermosa mesa preparada para dos. Un mesero les esperaba al lado, poniendo a enfriar una botella.

Ambos se miraron con gesto dudoso, no esperaban estar tan… solos en aquella cita. En realidad, ninguno sabía que esperar precisamente de esa reunión, que había nacido de un reto, que no debieron aceptar.

Ocuparon sus lugares, y las acidas palabras que siempre estaban presentes entre ellos, parecían perdidas ante la idea de estar por fin, uno frente al otro, sin nadie más alrededor. Pues el mesero, se limitó a servir las copas y marcharse, diciendo que enseguida traería la especialidad del chef, que estaba preparada para ellos.

—Entonces…—comenzó Strange pero no supo cómo continuar.

—Entonces…—repitió Tony, sin saber tampoco que palabras venían después. —No pensé que fuera directamente en la habitación.

—Sí, ni yo… es algo realmente raro. ¿No es cierto? Todo esto, las cosas listas. Que ya esté preparada la comida.

—Sí, pensé que la estancia en la habitación sería opcional—declaró Tony.

—Justamente, no pensaba subir y ahora…

—¿No pensabas subir? —le interrumpió el castaño.

—¿Tú pensabas subir?—devolvió la pregunta el médico.

—¿Qué tal si intentamos hablar cómo adultos? —Tony buscaba la forma de poner en orden sus ideas y poder respirar.

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo? —enarcó una ceja Strange. —Perdón, perdón, es sólo que se suponía que sólo iríamos a cenar y…

—Veríamos quien se hartaba primero y salía, dejando al otro disfrutar la cena y la habitación con alguien más—completó Stark.

—Supongo que las grandes mentes piensan igual.

—Te doy crédito en eso.

Tony se reclinó un poco en la silla, dando un pequeño respiro. Había una incomodidad, no porque la presencia de Strange le desagradara, no era eso: Era el enorme elefante rosa en la habitación. Las ganas de comerse a besos que ambos llevaban ignorando demasiado tiempo.

 

—Tony, la verdad es que yo…

—A su gusto—anunció el mesero entrando a la habitación, había tocado previamente, pero los dos huéspedes estaban demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos, para ponerle atención.

Llegó y dejó diversos platillos en la mesa, acomodándolos en medio de ambos, indicándole que cualquier cosa, podían llamarlo por el comunicador que estaba ubicado al lado de la mesa. El par de hombres asintió en silencio.

—Parece un menú muy específico—recalcó Tony con los ojos entrecerrados.

Strange tomó un poco de uno de los platillos saboreando.

—Estoy seguro que esto tiene Azafrán…

Tony tomó uno de los postres en el sitio y lo tomó probando un poco.

—Y yo de que esto está hecho con trufa blanca.

—Ambos son afrodisiacos— dijeron a la vez, dejando las cucharas despacio en la mesa.

—Podríamos verlo como una señal—la voz de Tony intentaba sonar lo menos serio, quería que aquella frase saliera en tono bromista, pero no lo logró.

—Podríamos—asintió Stephen.

Hubo un pequeño, y algo incómodo silencio. Después de eso varios de los platos y copas se estrellaron contra el suelo, los comensales se habían movido abruptamente para que sus labios se encontraran. Los brazos de Tony rodearon el cuello de Stephen, éste le alzó de las piernas y lo subió en la mesa.

Ya luego se darían el tiempo de disfrutar paso a paso, el cuerpo que recién descubrían, en ese momento la necesidad y el salvajismo eran más apremiantes.

Las corbatas, sacos y camisas de diseñador, quedaron tirados en el suelo, los pantalones a la medida les siguieron. Toda barrera entre ellos estorbaba, sus pieles desnudas hicieron contacto, sus manos se acariciaron apretando y rasguñando.

La boca de Stephen mordió hombros y pecho, se detuvo en los pezones del genio, que succionó entre sus labios, mientras su cabello era despeinado y la boca de Stark le regalaba los mejores gemidos que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

 

Tony estaba completamente entregado, y perdido, en cuanto tuvo la boca de Stephan entre sus piernas, su cuerpo se arqueó, su cabeza chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana. Pues la mesa para dos, estaba completamente pegada al cristal. Sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros del médico y él, con la respiración subiendo y bajando, el corazón acelerado, sólo podía ver  cómo la boca del otro subía y bajaba por su miembro.

Aunque él sabía que necesitaba más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Jaló a Stephen hasta su rostro de nuevo, y le mordisqueó los labios. Estaba por pedirlo, hasta que algo hizo eco en su cabeza.

—Lubricante—pronunció, poniendo sus manos en los hombros, para hacerlo un poco hacía atrás.

Stephen intentó controlarse, asintió aun desconcentrando por la lujuria. Pero logró captar lo que éste decía, así que se hizo hacía atrás. Y sin decir nada, se movió a la habitación, en busca de algo que sirviera.

Tony por su parte, se quedó respirando agitado sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir. De lo que estaba por hacer, estaba meditando sobre ello, un arranque de pasión, con un hombre con él que sólo tenía choques y peleas, no parecía lo más indicado. Reparaba justo en eso, cuando Stephen volvió.

El médico, con una sonrisa ligeramente sorprendida, tenía en una mano un bote de lubricante exótico y perfecto además con base de agua, y en la otra un paquete de condones de sabores.

Tony enterró toda la cordura que había logrado conseguir  en lo más hondo de su mente, y se dejó llevar.

 

….

 

La fuerza aplicada en su cuerpo mecía la cama, sus manos se aferraban a las almohadas, su piel estaba sudorosa, el ambiente estaba lleno del pesado olor a sexo, y él se sentía realmente húmedo. Gemía hondo, ante la que era la tercera vez recibiendo a Strange en su cuerpo, después de un delicioso “69”. También gruñía en compañía del otro, pues sus celulares no habían dejado de sonar de sonar, los habían puesto en silencio, y ahora era el teléfono de la recamara, que no los dejaba en paz.

Harto, Tony extendió la mano, aunque Stephen no cooperaba mucho al morder sus hombros y apretar la base de su miembro.

_—Señor… ¿Señor Strange, Stark?_

Se escuchó en el teléfono.

—Stark—contestó con la voz más relajada que pudo.

_—Señor Stark, cuanto me temo que se ha cometido un error, el tipo de habitación y los servicios reservados eran para otros ganadores, esposos que…_

Las palabras del gerente, se vieron calladas por un hondo gemido de Tony, a causa de una potente embestida de su amante, que le había  revuelto las ideas.

—Bueno, pues si luego la necesitan, ocupen otra habitación… porque… el señor Strange y yo, ocuparemos ésta, por todo el fin de semana por delante.

Dicho esto colgó, y giró apenas su cabeza, mirando a Stephen con un gesto de regaño.

—No pude resistirme—le dijo sonriendo cual niño travieso, inclinándose a probar sus labios, en un beso que el multimillonario le respondió sin dudar.

 

En efecto ocuparían la habitación todo el fin de semana, luego quizá seguirían con el departamento de Tony, o sobre el piano de Strange. No le pondrían nombre a la relación, no querrían admitir que eran nada. Sólo alargarían el premio de la subasta lo más posible, jugarían hasta que uno perdiera, y se confesara enamorado.


	2. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trama/Frase 2: Bonita camisa, ¿puedo hablarte sin ella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo mini one-shot, para el evento de la página Infinity Facial Hair Bros

Stephen era por naturaleza curioso, muy curioso en realidad. Quizá por eso es que le había ido tan bien al convertirse en el hechicero supremo. Su búsqueda constante de conocimiento, su deseo de saciar cada una de sus dudas, de buscar hasta las últimas consecuencias, la respuesta a cualquier incógnita que  planteaba su cabeza.

Justamente ahora tenía una duda, sobre cierto vengador que había conocido, no en las mejores circunstancias, cabe aclarar.

Las batallas libradas habían sido grandes y dolorosas, ganadas con demasiado dolor y sacrificio, pero habían conseguido unirse, todas esas personas extraordinarias, que deseaban proteger la tierra, eran más conscientes los unos de los otros. El aprender a trabajar en equipo, seguía siendo una tarea constante, más no imposible.

La convivencia, les había llevado a compartir cosas más personales, a interesarse de otro modo en sus compañeros. Strange en particular mantenía su vista puesta en Tony, en cierta parte en particular de Tony en realidad.

No, no era su trasero. El hechicero era bastante consciente de las miradas tanto femeninas cómo masculinas, que los frondosos glúteos atraían, y aunque en efecto, algo cómo eso no se podía dejar pasar, para Stephen, había algo quizá mucho más personal que llamaba su atención.

Muchas veces había querido preguntar, sabía que podía no ser la gran cosa, y que podía obtener las respuestas que necesitaba, si no lo pensaba tanto. Pero a veces su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Quizá también porque no quería verse cómo un raro frente al genio, aunque éste ya le veía de esa forma.

Pensaba en ello, sentado en el taller del sujeto de su obsesión. Había llegado allí tras una pequeña batalla, en la que había ayudado a los vengadores, a cerrar un portal hacía una realidad nada agradable. No había sido algo muy extenuante, ni siquiera se registraron heridas que requirieran una atención médica propia. Más que algunos raspones.

Aun así, Stephen fue invitado por el genio para poder analizar los últimos rastros de energía que habían quedado tras el cierre.

\--¿Puedes ayudarme aquí? No te traje cómo adorno, para eso tengo a Clint, cuando se pasea por aquí, tocando sin entender nada—señaló —ahora necesito que analices esta…

—Esa camisa es linda—comentó Strange, haciendo que Tony se callara y le mirara con una ceja enarcada—¿puedo hablarte sin ella? —agregó coqueto, y entonces el multimillonario soltó una carcajada en la cara del mago.

—La frase barata de conquista, ¿de dónde viene?

—Intentaba hacer divertido el momento.

—¿El momento de qué? ¿De rastrear a tus amiguitos de circo?

—Tony, hay algo que quiero pedirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Si no estás de rodillas y con un anillo en la mano, que tenga una gema del infinito en el centro, voy a decir que no—bromeó para luego reír. —No ya, ¿Qué es?

—¿Puedes… levantarte la camisa? —preguntó acercando sus manos a la orilla de esta, mientras Tony le miraba con un gesto sorprendido.

—Hey… hey, si estoy soltero. Pero podrías invitarme  un trago primero. Nunca pensé que me vieras así.

—No es eso, no del todo, quiero ver algo.

Tony suspiró, miró en los ojos de Strange una curiosidad y fascinación inmensa, que lo hizo levantar los brazos, dejando que éste le desprendiera de la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Dónde la cicatriz de la operación era visible.

Allí estaba, lo que Strange buscaba con tantas ansias, podría parecer insignificante, pero para él… hubiera deseado tanto ser quien dejara aquella marca permanente en el cuerpo del hombre. Que ahora estaba más sensible, por el reactor desprendible que usaba.

Las manos de Stephen se alzaron, y Tony también pudo visualizar en ellas, las cicatrices de su operación, cuando las puntas de los dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de su pecho, se estremeció.

El hechicero tragó grueso cuando vio la piel ajena erizarse, tomándole por la cintura, le empujó despacio, hasta que Tony chocó contra uno de los sofás del taller, y cayó, tomando asiento. Después de eso, procedió a inclinarse entre sus piernas.

Stark se encontraba francamente hipnotizado, no entendía la fascinación de Stephen, sus piernas cedieron fácil al empuje, y sintió sus mejillas y oídos calientes al verlo entre sus piernas.

Stephen recorrió la cicatriz con su dedo pulgar, luego su dedo índice delineó el contorno,  su mano entera se presionó contra el pecho sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Tony que se aceleraba cada vez más.

—Esto es muy raro, de verdad.

—Las cicatrices dicen tanto de quienes fuimos—respondió Strange—necesitaba ver la que representaba a Iron man—confesó—la operación debió ser…—sus ojos se empequeñecieron—…tan precisa.

—Si, lo fue—esta vez el tono de voz de Tony no tenía nada de broma.

—Es impresionante.

Tony tomó las manos de Strange, las sostuvo entre las suyas.

—También estas lo son.

Se miraron a los ojos, y los cerraron al mismo tiempo. Stephen llevó sus labios hasta el centro del pecho de Tony, besando la cicatriz con suma devoción, la misma con la que Tony besó los nudillos de la mano del hechicero.

Compartiendo un momento especial, diferente, único en realidad. No encontraron en ese momento otra manera de manifestar lo que vibraba desde el fondo de su ser, hasta cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Última vez que entro aquí sin tocar… ¡Hagan esto en su habitación! ¡Hay niños por aquí! —exclamó Clint—yo estoy por aquí ¡Dios! Que imagen tan rara—se fue quejándose, sin que el par de hombres pudieran decir nada.

Stephen se puso de pie, Tony soltó sus manos, y se levantó rápido por la playera y se la colocó.

—Vamos a ponernos a trabajar.  Tenemos que asegurar que eres el único Dumbledore por aquí—señaló, intentando que la anterior interacción desapareciera.

Stephen se paró a su lado, empezando a darle a una de las máquinas de Tony, la muestra de ondas que debía rastrear.

—Es una linda playera—volvió a decir Strange.

—Podemos hablar luego sin ella en mi habitación—completó Tony con una sonrisa, viendo fijamente las pantallas frente a él.

Stephen sonrió también. Su fascinación solo aumentaba más.

 

 

 

 


	3. Una dosis por la noche, una mentira durante el día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los excesos de todo, a veces nos consumen
> 
> Tercer one-shot
> 
> Frase/Trama: "Lo siento, pero olvidé creer en tus mentiras"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten

 

En la universidad daban seguido charlas sobre relaciones problemáticas; las que incluían agresión, abusos, mentiras…

¿Pero qué ocurría  cuando la relación era una completa mentira? Algo que era verdad en la noche, y de desvanecía en el día. Se rompía la ilusión tan abruptamente, que parecía un sueño.

Stephen creía que Tony lo veía de esa forma; alucinaciones de las drogas y el alcohol.

Ni siquiera estaban en la misma facultad, la forma en la que se habían conocido era en la oficina del presidente de la junta encargada de la disciplina, recibiendo una charla por el mismo crimen. Tony Stark y Stephen Strange, tenían un ego y una arrogancia, que solo era comparable con la inteligencia de ambos. Pero esto no los excusaba, de los castigos y reprimenda por su comportamiento. Había múltiples quejas en su contra debido a que no dejaban de corregir e incluso humillar a profesores en clase, hasta el punto de ser expulsados en múltiples ocasiones de las aulas.

Una terapia de humildad, algo de servicio comunitario, les permitió conocerse mejor. Charlar y hacer una especie de conexión, que al principio no pareció otra cosa que un experimento de medirse mutuamente, que posteriormente se transformó en una amistad curiosa y ocasional.

Se veían algunas veces para tomar un trago, para jugar cartas o al billar en los bares cercanos al campus. En fiestas dónde por supuesto sólo los más populares eran invitados: Ambos por supuesto entraban en ésta categoría. Guapos, inteligentes, encantadores y casanovas, era fácil descifrar porque hicieron “click” tan velozmente.

Con todo eso, gozaban de sus diferencias.

Tony era todo fiesta, presencia y escándalo, le gustaban los reflectores y miradas en él. Con esa sonrisa encantadora, con ese cuerpo tentador para chicos y para chicas. Pocos se resistían a su explosivo atractivo. También era bastante fanático del alcohol, de litros y litros de alcohol, además de otras drogas ligeras “normales” entre jóvenes de su edad y nivel económico, que se consumían por diversión.

Stephen por otro lado era más centrado, sabía cómo divertirse sin excesos, cuidarse cuando los tenía en raras ocasiones. Tenía una sofisticación sensual, que conseguía llevar a quien deseaba a la cama. No era ajeno a las drogas y el alcohol, pero era sencillo para él manejarlas en pequeñas dosis. Las suficientes para “estar en ambiente”, para despertar antes de un examen que tenía después de una resaca.

Lograban pasársela bien de cualquier manera. Convivían.

El problema se registró cuando fueron un poco más allá de lo que debían. Estaban aburridos, algo de experimentar no estaba demás.

Primero fueron besos, luego caricias, fueron poco a poco más allá, cada trago, cada pequeña dosis de eso que estaba prohibido, sólo aumentaba sus ganas y deseo de más. Ya no coqueteaban con alguien diferente cada noche, participaban en la fiesta, pero los momentos íntimos los dejaban para ellos.

El problema, es que al día siguiente no se hablaba de lo ocurrido, por el contrario, su relación diurna se desvanecía, mientras la nocturna se intensificaba.

Stephen pudo ponerle un alto, decir no a un trago y a una dosis más de polvo blanco. Supo parar en seco un cigarro de esos que te relajan mejor que un sedante. Para poder estar sobrio, claro, y analizar que era lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Fue más de lo que el estudiante de medicina esperó, la entrega de Tony, sus palabras y sus declaraciones. Llegó a frenarlo en ocasiones, llamando a Rhodey para que ambos lo hicieran entrar en razón. Porque dejarlo solo no era una opción, en esos momentos Tony era un gatito necesitado de caricias, y la amargura llenaba a Strange de imaginar que alguien que no fuera él se las otorgara.

Era difícil resistirse a Tony, cuando abrazaba su cuerpo y se le sentaba en las piernas. Besaba su cuello, mordía justo donde su pulso latía y lo aceleraba. Stephan por su lado, era un joven en sus veintes, presa del ambiente y del chico del que se había enamorado sin querer, rogando y declarándose a su oído.

—Me enamoré de ti, Strange… haz tu magia conmigo—rogaba Tony.

Stephen sabía a qué se refería, el sexo entre ambos eran magnifico, y él siempre lograba estremecer y llevar al orgasmo a Tony sólo con sus manos. Era un deleite personal del aspirante a médico, ver el cuerpo de su hermoso, hermoso Anthony, temblando y gimiendo su nombre. Sabiendo que luego le recibiría cálido y húmedo.

Stephen quería más, y Tony no se lo otorgaba. Quería más que solo noches entre sabanas, y besos en los pasillos de los dormitorios. Pero cuando se lo planteó a Tony, con la sobriedad de un café en la mano. La respuesta de éste le había congelado las ideas.

—No puedes creer todo lo que digo estando ebrio. Es el peor error que cualquiera podría cometer. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

—Esto es diferente, Stark—había replicado con su voz calma, aunque había un trasfondo de furia, que no quería soltar— lo que dices, lo que haces. De verdad pienso que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad.

—No—se había negado de manera sencilla—es absurdo que continúes con esto. Me agradas porque eres diferente a todos los de éste lugar. Sabes lo que tomo enserio y lo que no. Lo que ocurrió anoche, y otras noches, fue sólo eso, no implicaba más que lo que pasaba en el momento. No pensé que fuera a tener estas complicaciones contigo, sabiendo lo mucho que me molestan. Tú mismo supiste porque me aleje de Rogers. Flores y chocolates, creyó que después de una noche y unos besos, aceptaría flores y chocolates.

—Los aceptaste Tony.

—Eran chocolates de café, y donas de chocolate, tampoco es que pueda decir que no a eso. Pero el punto es que fue un bobo al creer que por terminar en un closet tocándonos abría algo más. Tú te reíste de eso, yo me reí—el castaño se puso de pie—vamos a reírnos de lo de anoche y a olvidarlo.

Stephen lo vió tomar su mochila e irse. No creía ni una sola palabra de sus mentiras. No de las que había pronunciado anoche. Si no las que le había dicho recién. Por supuesto que sabía el modo de juego de Tony, dejaba siempre claro lo que importaba y lo que no. No engañaba a nadie, sabían a lo que se atenían por el privilegio de tener a Tony Stark entre sus brazos. Por eso precisamente sabía que lo suyo era diferente.

Tony nunca decía  “te amo”, excepto a él.

Tony nunca terminaba en una cama ajena, sólo en la suya.

Tony nunca suplicaba, sólo a él.

Tony no se acurrucaba a dormir, pero con él lo hacía.

Nadie sabía cómo se veía Tony despertando a las nueve de la mañana, desnudo y buscando café, él lo sabía.

Las noches del resto, terminaban a las tres, a las cuatro, a las cinco, dependiendo del rendimiento.

Las noches que ellos compartían terminaban a las diez, con una ducha y un desayuno.

Pero cuando el futuro ingeniero salía por la puerta, eso se borraba. Strange nunca tenía el valor de hablarle en esos momentos sobre profundizar su relación, sobre las declaraciones y promesas. Era demasiado cobarde para arruinar el momento en que el corazón de Tony y no sólo su cuerpo, le pertenecía.

Sus miedos no estaban tan errados, pues desde que lo había confrontado, tenía suerte si podía saludarlo en el campus. Se habían separado, eran conocidos solamente.

El problema radicaba en que no podían olvidarse. Era imposible, dada la naturaleza de ambos.

Porque la verdad era… que Tony se había enamorado de Stephan, pero no tenía el valor  de decírselo si no estaba drogado y ebrio.

Stephen por su lado era terco, obsesivo, extremadamente persistente, y sabía que varias noches a la semana, recibiría la llamada a la una y dos de la mañana. Escucharía la voz arrastrando las palabras, la risa o incluso el llanto. Tony terminaría en sus brazos.

La mayoría del tiempo, ya ni siquiera tenían sexo, se abrazaban y besaban, el estudiante de medicina cuidaba del heredero Stark y escuchaba la verdad que le era prohibida en el día.

Los “te quiero”, los “te amo”, los besos dulces que Tony sólo podía darle a él. Las confesiones de secretos importantes, y de secretos bobos. La ternura que le era imposible conseguir con el castaño en sus cinco sentidos.

Lo cierto es que Stephen comenzó a cansarse de la indiferencia y el desapego, de saber que Tony sentía algo por él y que éste no lo aceptara, en cierto momento creyó que se podía conformar con las noches y las llamadas a las tres de la mañana. Pero la verdad es que se mentía tan descaradamente cómo el mismo Stark lo hacía.

Aquella tarde cuando Tony se encontraba tonteando con sus amigos, cuando le saludó y éste le ignoró por completo, decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a la toxica relación que mantenían.

Hablaría con su amigo, amante, amado,  no sabía ni cómo llamarle. Pondría las cartas sobre la mesa, ya no contestaría sus llamadas.

Le pidió ayuda a Rhodey, quien dolorosamente entendía, que su querido amigo tenía un problema, uno grave en realidad, en el que había intentado ayudarle, pero se dio cuenta que Tony necesitaba a alguien más.

 

Tony entró con sus libros bajo el brazo, no era raro que Rhodey le pidiera ayuda para una o dos materias, más si la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba distraído viendo a Carol en lugar de al profesor. Él no aprobaba del todo esa relación, pero si hacía feliz a su amigo, ¿Por qué se opondría?

—Rhodey, me  vas a deber una muy grande por esto, tenía una fiesta, y ahora tendremos que hacer la fiesta aquí.

—Una de solo dos invitados—pronunció Strange poniéndose en pie, de la silla del escritorio que ocupaba.

—Lo que voy a decir es estúpido, pero tú no eres Rhodey, ¿Dónde está?

—Creo que en una cita con Carol—se encogió de hombros Strange.

—¿Qué? Me llama para que le ayudé porque…

—Yo le pedí que te llamara, Stark—dijo Stephen con voz firme—era la única manera de hablar contigo a solas, y sin que estés intoxicado, ya que de no ser así, me ignoras.

—Sólo porque insiste con eso de que…

—¿Te enamoraste de mí? Normalmente sería mi ego hablando, pero en esto estoy seguro—dio unos pasos hacía él, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije al respecto?

—Te escuché, te escuché mintiéndome, y preferí olvidar esa parte. Si lo que estás diciendo no son más que mentiras, no voy a escuchar, no voy a creerlas, voy a olvidarlas.

—¿Prefieres creer en el Tony ebrio? Eso es bastante patético—soltó desviando la vista, sin poder soportar la mirada del otro.

—Patético es que sólo te atrevas a decir lo que sientes, cuando estás lleno de alcohol y drogas. Eso es lo patético. Lo patético es que me beses en la mañana, que te metas conmigo en la ducha aunque te digo que no. Que me pidas que te bese, luego salgas de mi habitación, y olvides que existo, eso… eso es lo patético, Tony—le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, para que no pudiera huir de su mirada— ¿Qué es lo que temes?

Tony guardó silencio por un instante, cerró los ojos y tomó las manos que sostenían su rostro apartándolas.

—Esto—señaló—el resto son idiotas. No me importa lo que opinen o crean de mí, si quieren verse arrastrados a mis problemas, es parte de su naturaleza. Pero tú eres inteligente Stephen, me entiendes, entiendes mis problemas, porque tienes similares, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero tú eres más fuerte de lo que yo lo soy. Tú puedes superarlos, me siento débil e inútil a tu lado. Cómo Clint en la clase de Termodinámica aplicada. Así de inútil—respiró—si tú y yo avanzamos con esto. Querrás meterte en el caos que es mi vida, verás lo patético que soy.

—Ya lo veo—sonrió Strange causando que Tony entornara los ojos—y tú ves lo patético que yo soy, porque tengo miles de chicos y chicas afuera, rogando por mi atención, y aquí me tienes, suplicándole un poco de atención al más engreído, narcisista y problemático chico del Campus.

—¿Sólo del Campus? —preguntó Tony con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo reír a Strange.

—Tony, me estás matando, lo juro—se acercó de nuevo a él tomando su mano para jalarlo y pegarlo a él—sé que hay problemas, sé que nuestras personalidades nos van a traer más conflictos, pero creo que… podemos negociar un buen trato.

—Negociar…—repitió Tony saboreando la palabra, mirando a Stephen, pensando en lo mucho que quería besarlo.

—Sólo quiero que aceptes lo que dices por las noches, que me repitas las mismas palabras sobrio, que me pidas lo mismo que me pides en la madrugada.

—¿Qué palabras son esas? ¿Qué es lo que pido con tanta insistencia?—le cuestionó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, cuando el más alto se inclinó a su oído.

—Stephan, te necesito—le comenzó a repetir lentamente con la voz ronca—por favor, abrázame.  Stephan, Stephan… repites tantas veces mi nombre cuando te beso. Luego ruegas porque te toque, colocas mis manos dónde las quieres… y luego—respiró en su cuello—cuando por fin estoy dentro de ti, me dices “Te amo, Stephen”.

Tony sintió cada centímetro de su piel erizarse, por supuesto que recordaba aquello, lo bueno que era, lo mucho que le encantaba se abrazado, tocado, y amado por el otro. Pero era un adolescente idiota, uno con mucho miedo a entregarse por completo.

Amar dolía, porque las personas que amas, a veces se van, y dejan un gran agujero negro en tu corazón. Tony no quería perder a nadie, a nadie más… Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Stephan, sabía el desastre que era él, el desastre que era su vida, si el hombre a su lado le aceptaba con todo y eso, nunca lo dejaría ir.

—Te amo Stephan—pronunció, recibiendo entonces el más dulce de los besos, uno que desapareció todos los que había dado a su corta edad.

 

\----

 

Rhodey estaba preocupado por Tony, por lo que su cita con Carol se vio cortada antes de tiempo. Confiaba en Stephan, y al mismo tiempo no. Era difícil cuando su personalidad tenía muchos de los defectos que tenía el mismo Tony. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, así que aunque su rubia novia, le repitió que los dejara solos, el decidió regresar, sólo a echar un vistazo, a ver cómo iban las cosas.

Casi al entrar supo, que debió escuchar a Carol, y que luego quemaría las sabanas de su cama.

Abrió, y luego huyó, cerrando con un portazo, que ni siquiera inmutó a la pareja.

 

Tony cabalgaba a Stephan, mirándole a los ojos, entregándose a él, besándole, sin más droga, que el amor que los unía.

Las cosas no serían sencillas, Stephen sabía que seguiría respondiendo el celular a las tres de la mañana. Que escucharía la voz de Tony arrastrando un par de “te amos” y “te necesito”, pero ahora también sabía que por la mañana, que por la tarde, los seguiría escuchando.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten, comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
